


Falling

by WolfMeister



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Goode High School, PTSD, im sooo tired, sorry if i didnt portray it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Percy has a flashback to Tartarus in the middle of class.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Idk im half-asleep. The ending sucks. Help me if i didnt portray ptsd right.

"Imagine falling down a deep, dark pit with no idea of when you'll hit the ground," the English teacher says. Percy's classroom fades away as he tumbles through the darkness toward Tartarus again. But he can't feel Annabeth's hand in his. He can't see her anywhere. 

"Annabeth!" he shouts into the darkness. There's no reply and he falls faster through thick darkness. "Annabeth!"

"...alright? Can you hear me?" Percy looks up at his teacher. Then he realizes he's on the floor. He wildly looks around at his classmates staring at him. "Percy, are you alright? Should I get your step-dad?"

"Paul...? But where's..." Percy trails off. He's breathing heavily. The teacher stands and whispers to a student nearby, who immediately leaves the classroom.

The class is silent until the student returns with Percy's step-dad. He immediately kneels before the half-blood. 

"Percy," he says in a soft, soothing voice, "what happened?" A hand rests gently on Percy's shoulder. 

"Tartarus," Percy murmurs. "I was falling again... Where's Annabeth?" Paul's expression becomes even more concerned. 

"She's at her school."

"I-I need to talk to her."


End file.
